


Diamonds Are Ben's Boyfriend

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bukkake, Hyperinflation, M/M, Macro Dick, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ben has a boyfriend, a possessive and perverted boyfriend, who loves to stake his claim on his naughty lover. So after Ben rocks it an alien club, his boyfriend shows up for some real fun.
Relationships: Tetrax Shard/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Diamonds Are Ben's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Diamonds Are Ben’s Boyfriend

Ben has a boyfriend, a possessive and perverted boyfriend, who loves to stake his claim on his naughty lover. So after Ben rocks it an alien club, his boyfriend shows up for some real fun.

-x-

The alien club in Undertown was popping. The music, the lights, the drinks being poured and downed faster. Everyone was drinking weird alien drinks, dancing, laughing, and just overall having a good time. Even with a hero a long time alien butt-kicker at the bar.

Ben Tennyson, destroyer of Vilgax, the hero of the Highbreed war, wielder of the Omnitrix, was at the bar. Normally this would put a few aliens on edge, but Ben wasn’t dressed to fight. His normal hoodie, undershirt, long pants and sneakers were missing in action tonight.

He was dressed to party. He was wearing an emerald green see-through top, that hung off his shoulders with spaghetti straps. It was cut low showing off his stomach, toned and tight. The shorts he was wearing looking like they were painted on and judging from the outline of his dick and balls it didn’t appear he was wearing underwear. He was wearing sandal lifts. He was lazily tapping his foot to the music while trying various alien drinks, nonalcoholic of course.

Ever wonder what a blended food tasted like and learn the hard way a blended pizza, hamburger, or fries, wasn’t a great idea in practice? Well, aliens found a way to make liquids that tasted exactly like earth food.

His current drink tasted like a caramel green apple, but he had a chili fries drink and you couldn’t taste the difference. He was enjoying the drinks, while many of the guys were enjoying the sight of him, treat for the eyes as they say. Still, this was Ben 10 not someone one should fuck with, there were a few bounty hunters and bad boys in the club today.

When they saw Ben Tennyson come in they got defensive, Ben’s green eyes scoured the room, making some of the bad boys get nervous. Even if the boy wasn’t in his usual attire he still had the Omnitrix and that was all he needed to kick some ass. To their shock, Ben simply walked to the bar and started ordering drinks.

The bad boys kept stealing glances at him, some were too scared to move, not wanting to get thrashed today some either slipped out or sunk in their seats. “What’s he doing here?”

“No idea man, it's weird!”

“He’s just drinking is he waiting for one of us to make a move?”

“I just came to relax not brawl.” One alien slipped out, but that just made the others more suspicious. Ben had noticed Fistrick and his bros were here but didn’t pay them any mind, but they sure noticed him.

“He could be staking out the place.” Fistrick said. The bro was taking a break from his criminal exploits and his weight lifting to enjoy some cantina-esk music and have a few drinks with his bros. The last thing he was expecting was for Ben Tennyson to walk in, dressed rather saucy if you ask him.

It wouldn’t be the first time Ben went undercover. “Ya think he’s waiting for someone?”

“Maybe, maybe not, maybe he’s here to pick somebody up?” Fistrick pondered. His eyes roamed him up and down.

“What do you mean boss?” one of his bros at the table said.

“I’m saying I’ve seen a lot of bros in my time, and their gear says a lot about them, Tennyson bro has got his own style, but he’s dressed comfortably in stuff easy to move in for a rumble. That...” he pointed at Ben in the bar. “That’s not brawling gear bros that’s fuck me clothes.”

“I don’t know what you mean?”

“Look at him, have you ever seen Ben Tennyson wearing something so revealing, so tight!” Fistrick was taking in the sights a bit. “If you ask me, this bro is looking for a different type of action tonight.”

His bros looked confused, Fistrick shook his head and sighed. “Watch and learn bros.” he took a shot of his drink and got up from the table. He checked himself out, sniffing his breath and even taking a whiff of his pits. “All good bro!”

He sauntered over to Ben. “Sup Bro?”

“I’m waiting for someone,” Ben said and finished his drinking asking for another.

“Don’t be cold bro, you are looking like quite the snack.” he gave Ben a wink.

Ben ordered another drink, this one a sweet apple drink with flavored strawberries. “You think so?”

“Oh yeah bro, I didn’t know you could look so hot.” Fistrick said, he eyed Ben up close and it was true. ‘Bro can be hot when he’s not trying to pound me into the pavement.’ Fistrick sat next to Ben and ordered a drink for himself. “You got my mojo going if you know what I mean?”

“I don’t think I do.”

Fistrick smirked, and he shamelessly palmed himself, jostling his stiffy in his pants. “You got me all hot and bothered bro.”

“Maybe you should leave and take care of that.”

“Such a waste bro, I got a real party in my pants and you're invited.” He wiggled his brows. “I know you got a thing for me Ben Bro.”

Ben chuckled. “Well I do like guys, big guys too, but seriously I am waiting for someone.”

“Don’t be cruel bro, I’ll show you a good time.” He put his arm around Ben and got up close and personal with him. He didn’t get far as soon the muscle head was encased in crystal. “What the heck, but you are still human, how did you...?”

“Not me...him.” Ben gestured to the alien who just walked into the club. “Hey, babe!” It was none other than Tetrax Shard. Ben got up from his seat and ran over to the larger male, Tetrax removed his helmet and the two shared a kiss.

Jaws dropped and eyes bulged, as Ben Tennyson made out with Shard. “Whoa bro, that’s hot!” Fistrick said.

Tetrax broke the kiss to glare at him. “I was starting to think you weren’t coming,” Ben said and Shard looked at him.

“You think I was gonna leave you out here, looking like this?” he said, looking Ben over. He was showing off so much skin, the skin he wanted to touch.

“You don’t like it?” Ben looked at Fistrick. “He seems to.”

“Oh yeah Bro, you are so smoking hot!” the crystals holding him stretched and covered his mouth.

“Be silent!” he growled. He gave a hard look at Ben who crossed his arms. “Let’s go!” He lifted Ben up, with a yelp from the brunette and carried him off to one of the back rooms. The door was sealed with crystals. “Are you crazy, letting all those creeps leer at you like that?”

“Have I ever told you, you’re really sexy when you are jealous?” Ben asked when he got put down.

“Very funny, is this some kind of game?” he snapped. He could see the look in the other guys’ eyes. They wanted Ben, his Ben!

“No it is not, I just miss you.” Shard sighed. Since they got together and became what Ben called boyfriends they had tried to make it work. They lived on different planets, but Ben was sure they could make it work. Shard was torn, as he didn’t want to let Ben go, but he couldn’t be there for Ben regularly.

Shard had done some research on human relationships, and you could barely call them fuck buddies. Still, Ben always introduced him as his boyfriend. “You wore this outfit for me?” Ben nodded. “You look very good.” Ben grinned.

“Thank you,” he kissed his cheek.

“That doesn’t mean you get off scot-free, I know you were trying to make me jealous.”

“Maybe just a little,” he grinned cheekily.

“You realize I’m gonna have to punish you.” Ben shivered and blushed. “Letting all those losers see how delicious you are.” his big hands began to roam Ben’s smaller body. “There is no telling what they wanted to do to you.” Ben shivered at his touch.

“Hmm, I’m pretty sure they wanted to fuck me.” Shard growled and lifted Ben up by his ass.

“Mine!” Ben’s shoes hit the floor before his back was pressed against the wall.

“Yours!” Ben replied, and the two kissed as Ben wrapped his legs around the diamond alien. He was so turned on, Shard could be so cool and aloof it was hard to tell what he’s thinking or feeling sometimes. When his boyfriend got riled up he was so damn sexy. It wasn’t like he was in any danger, he had the Omnitrix and his skills, and he wasn’t planning on sleeping with anyone else, but Shard.

Shard dominated the kiss as Ben humped against him. “I’m going to punish you.” Ben’s cock twitched. When he got the idea of sending Shard a message with a picture of his outfit and where he would be waiting for him, he didn’t think his plan would go so well.

Ben was so hard and things were just beginning. Shard enjoyed their embrace for a bit, sucking on Ben’s tongue before plundering the boy’s mouth, swallowing his moans. He kissed the boy breathlessly, while he was in a daze Shard took this chance to strip him.

For a brief moment he thought about shredding the boy’s clothing, but that would probably be bad when they decided to leave. Slow and steady also had its benefits. Shard was more confident now than when they first started having sex. He was always worried he was gonna hurt Ben instead of giving him pleasure. Turns out, Ben was a bit of a masochist and enjoyed a little pain.

His shirt was pulled off exposing his chest, and shard began to pinch the boy’s nipples. “Ahh!” Ben’s head rolled back, his body trembling as his nipples were changed to a lovely shade of red. Every pinch and flick Shard dished out it sent pleasure right down to his throbbing cock. He could feel it he was already leaking pre-cum.

Ben’s cock was bulging the front. “Are you not wearing underwear?” Shard asked Ben, didn’t respond so he was shifted and Shard yanked down Ben’s shorts to reveal...a thong!

Tetrax gasped at the sexy sight, his whole head-turning red. “Your ass is mine!” He snapped Ben’s thong, the puny thread holding it splitting apart. Shard gave the garment a whiff, it smelled like Ben.

Ben’s 10-inch dick snapped into the air, pre-cum spilling from the tip. The hero was so hard, you could say he could cut diamond he was so hard. Shard did things to him, he was ready to let loose, and thinking about what his jealous boyfriend was gonna do to him, only turned him on more. Crystal hands caressed Ben’s hard length, the cool touch felt amazing on his heated flesh.

His hips rocked forward, his cock sliding along his palm as his big fingers teased his balls. “You like that huh?”

“Yes,” Ben moaned.

“You wanna cum?” Shard asked.

“Yes!” he cried out as Shard squeezed his balls

“No,” Ben suddenly found a crystal cock ring binding his hard length.

“Ahh!” the boy gasped. Shard pumped his dick, making the boy gasp and moan. “Shard!”

“This is your punishment, naughty boy!” he squeezed Ben’s cock, earning a whine. His thick fingers were getting nice and slick from Ben’s pre-cum. He flicked the boy’s dick, making it wag.

“Shard please!”

“Begging already, but the fun is just starting.” he turned Ben around and spread his cheeks. He drooled at the sight of Ben’s throbbing hole. Shard buried his face in Ben’s ass and started lapping at his entrance.

“Ahhh!” Ben bushed back, his penis twitching. His ass opened up for the alien tongue. He darted it back and forth, before pushing it in and wiggling. “Ohhh!” Ben was so high on the pleasure he reached down and began tugging on his cock.

Tetrax caught his hands and shackled them in crystal. The bondage only made him harder. “Little minx.” He pressed one of his thick digits against Ben’s hole, his fingers were so thick, it was like taking two fingers at once. His slicked digit worked back and forth and Ben arched and moaned. “You are so tight, I can’t wait to stick my dick in this naughty hole.”

“Its been so long!” Ben moaned.

Shard felt a little guilty, but he was gonna make it up to his sexy boyfriend. He pushed the finger deeper and rocked it back and forth, getting a little deeper with each thrust. It wiggled and curled and found Ben’s sweet spot.

His eyes rolled up, as his pre-cum dripped. Ben’s insides were so hot and throbbing. A second finger was worked in, and Ben moaned. His ass was getting stretched open, the tight ring of muscle getting opened up to the max. Thrusting back and forth, giving jabs to his sweet spot.

Its been so long since he’s been stretched this much, his fingers really couldn’t compare to Shard’s, the feel, the size, it made his legs buckle and heart flutter. It felt so good, he kept pushing back for more. Shard was taking his sweet time prepping Ben’s ass, the boy wasn’t cumming any time soon thanks to his ring, and with his hands bound all he could do was take it.

He massaged the boy’s prostate, keeping Ben on the edge of pleasure, only for the ring to haul him back. It was a vicious tug of war, back and forth, edging...not something Shard normally did, but since it had been so long he wanted to make sure Ben’s ass was perfectly prepared.

Not that the noises the boy was making wasn’t music to his ears. Ben wasn’t holding back, his moans echoing, as his body rode the waves of pleasure. Even tethered to the docks he was feeling it.

Edging can only last so long, Ben felt something snap, and his body rocked in a dry orgasm. “Shard!” his legs crumbled and he slipped to the floor. Shard’s fingers slipped from his now parted hole. Ben was left shaking, his ass gaping and a void needing to be filled.

Shard took this chance and began to remove his bounty hunter outfit. His body was flawless, chiseled muscle, From his broad shoulders, thick arms, beefy pecs, rock hard abs, perfectly sculpted buttocks, toned legs, big feet...and yes Shard had a dick that would make horses jealous. His balls were like two fabergé eggs, his dick was smooth, flawless, with a fat mushroom tip, smoothed to perfect, all 15 inches!

He was hard, his cock solid with arousal, jutting from his smooth hairless crotch. “Miss this?”

Ben had hearts in his eyes. “Oh yes!” Its quite possible Shard ruined Ben for other men, but he was sure to take responsibility. Ben started kissing his length, feeling the rod heat up. “Someone missed me!” He started to lick him.

His taste was exotic, not something a human could properly explain. It wasn’t earthy, and if you licked a diamond probably wouldn’t care for it, but for a petrosapien, they had a unique flavor. Just as he didn’t have to be sharp and deadly he could generate diamonds so smooth and perfect well…

As Ben licked Shard’s dick, the alien created a perfect crystal replica of Ben’s dick and had it nudge his hole. Ben wrapped his lips around his diamond dick, as he sucked it down, he sank down onto the rod. This wasn’t something one could do with glass, this diamond would never break or shatter, so Ben could go to town.

He slurped and sucked Shard’s cock while rocking back and forth on the dildo. Shard watched, engrossed by the show and feel Ben was doing. He ran his fingers through soft locks. Ben was good...working 10 inches of his length. Oh he missed this, needed this, he was so pent up it didn’t take him long to cum.

The release caught him by surprise, but he pulled out of Ben’s mouth and his cum shot all over Ben’s face. His cock erupted like a volcano, the brunette was covered. ‘Fuck!’ Shard felt his heart flutter. “So sexy!” he really was, Ben had this dazed look in his eyes, covered in hot alien spunk.

Shard was still hard, Ben was still hard, his balls ready to spill what made him a man. Tetrax moved him off the dildo and put him on his hands and knees. His cock was slicked up with saliva and cum. “Are you ready?”

“Hell yes!” Ben arched his back. The tip of his dick kissed his hole. He pushed forward, and thanks to the dildo he was able to take the first 10 inches easy, but Shard was bigger than his dildo, especially in the girth area. Ben loved it, his insides squeezing down on the thick alien cock.

“Fuck so tight, always so tight for me!” he pushed deeper, and Ben moaned as his stomach stretched from his size. Once he was balls deep he removed the ring, and Ben gasped. “I love you!”

“I love you too!” Ben moaned, and Shard pulled back, till only the tip remained, only to snap his hips forward and give him everything. His hard pelvis collided with Ben’s ass with a clap. His cheeks began to turn a lovely shade of red, thrust after thrust.

Ben moaned, his cock slapping his stomach with every thrust. It didn’t take long for Ben to cum, Shard’s cock pulverized his sweet spot with each pass, and the power of his thrusts shook him to the core. Even as he came Shard kept fucking him, sending Ben over the edge again and making a mess all over the floor.

“Ben, I’m gonna cum!”

“Inside, do it inside me!” Ben moaned.

Shard covered his body with his own, and shortened his thrusts, his own edge nearing. Ben loved this, their connection, building up to a glorious climax. He came, and harder than before. Just a showing of what Ben does to him. His hot cum flooded Ben’s insides, more and more.

Ben’s stomach began to expand and swell as he was pumped full of alien seed. Bigger, bigger, he looked almost 4 months pregnant. His orgasm ended, and his soft cock remained locked in Ben’s ass. Shard kissed his neck. “I miss this, I miss you!”

“I know,” he freed Ben’s hands. “I miss you so damn much.”

“But you are a badass bounty hunter, I’m a kick-butt superhero.”

“I’m also your boyfriend, and I need to be there for you. Not just for this...” he rocked his hips.

“Mmm,” Ben groaned, feeling the cum slosh inside him.

“I’m gonna stay, for you, for us.” Ben pulled him down for an awkward kiss.

“If you need some action, I think I can pull a few strings and get you in with the plumbers.”

“Your all the action I need, and with how much trouble you get into, I’m sure this won’t be the last time I punish you.”

“Promise?” Shard chuckled. He wanted this, and Ben needed someone to watch his back now and then. Shard had big plans for them. It wouldn’t be long before Ben was slapping the Omnitrix with a ring made of taydenite on his ring finger.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Tier 3


End file.
